


Сказка

by Lady_Clow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмма ничего не помнит ни о Сторибруке, ни о всех тех событиях, что были с ним связаны. Но в её жизни появляется человек, который не сдастся до тех пор, пока, как ей кажется, не сведет её с ума. Или же наоборот - вернет ей разум?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа победила в Новогоднем конкурсе на дайри-сообществе "We Are Timeless" (посвященное пэйрингу Крюк/Эмма). В работе имеются спойлеры к серии 3х11. Авторское видений жизни Эммы с Генри и связанных с ними событий после финала 3х11.

Он приходит каждый день. И каждый день она выставляет его за дверь. После той, первой встречи, руки он больше не распускает – как видно, урок усвоил. Просто молча кивает, разворачивается и уходит. Дверь она за ним захлопывает со всей силы, и мысленно желает ему больше не приходить. Хотя подсознательно знает: придет, завтра, и послезавтра, и так далее. Она привыкла, что её желания никогда не исполняются.

Генри в одно утро шутит, что для сталкера он слишком хорош собой. Эмма вскидывает бровь, дает ему подзатыльник и поторапливает в школу. Откуда младшекласснику известно о сталкерах она предпочитает не думать. Или просто делает себе мысленную пометочку при случае разузнать.

Он и впрямь не похож на обычного сталкера. Если люди, которым нравится следить за другими людьми, вообще попадают в категорию «обычных». Но парень в черном кожаном костюме, со шпагой у бедра и крюком вместо левой руки вообще не попадает ни в одну из категорий.

Он всегда поблизости: Эмма видит его у школы Генри по утрам, рядом с супермаркетом, в который любит заскочить вечерком за продуктами, на пороге своего дома каждое утро… Сначала её это нервирует, потом напрягает, потом раздражает, потом бесит. Однажды вечером она выходит на балкон проветриться, и видит его внизу, на скамейке. Он сидит один, откинувшись чуть назад и смежив веки. Эмма резко выдыхает, идет за телефоном, и начинает набирать номер полиции. Хватит с неё этой клоунады.

Дует прохладный ветер – зима не за горами, в конце концов – и ей становится как-то неуютно в тапочках на босу ногу и легком домашнем костюме. Она снова смотрит вниз, пока в трубке идут гудки. Он по-прежнему там. Вдруг он открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на неё. Улыбается и машет рукой.

Она отключает телефон и идет в квартиру, плотно прикрыв за собой балконную дверь. В голове стучится мысль, что дома у него, скорее всего, нет. Хотя ей его и не жаль. Но на душе почему-то тоскливо.

 

– Доброе утро, – приветствует он, когда они с Генри идут к машине.

Эмма привычно игнорирует его, доставая ключи.

– Привет! – машет Генри и ей хочется одернуть сына, но она этого не делает почему-то.

Просто молча садится машину. Выруливая со стоянки, она не смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Она и так знает, чей взгляд там увидит.

Это её бесит. С каждым днем всё сильнее.

 

Ночью в супермаркете почти никого нет: охранник, зевающая кассирша, да единственный посетитель – Эмма. Она методично нагружает тележку продуктами из списка, заворачивает в отдел сладкого и останавливается.

Не единственный.

Она поджимает губы и подчеркнуто игнорирует его. Он смотрит на неё пару мгновений, потом – на выставленный товар. Берет один батончик, рассматривает его, хмурится.

– С орехами? – тянет задумчиво. – Он же такой тонкий, как они там поместились?

Эмма не отвечает, толкая тележку к кассе. Уже расплачиваясь, краем глаза замечает, как он минует раздвижные двери, провожаемый недоуменным и подозрительным взглядом охранника. Она делает резкий вздох и мысленно матерится.

– На, – уже на улице она кидает ему тот самый батончик.

Он ловит его одной рукой – быстро, едва уловимо, эффектно – на миг поднимает брови, потом кратко улыбается:

– Спасибо.

Она в который раз не отвечает, шагая к дому. Он идет за ней, на расстоянии в несколько шагов. Шуршит обертка, потом хрустит батончик. Дальше Эмма не слышит, заходя в высотку.

 

На следующее утро она опять выставляет его вон. Он уже даже ничего не говорит, просто звонит в звонок в одно и то же время. Она, помимо воли, удивляется этой точности, ведь ясно же, что часов у него нет. Он вообще как будто и впрямь из другого мира: не такой, как все, словно и впрямь вырванный из какой-то средневековой книжки.

Она всякий раз захлопывает дверь перед его носом, но он продолжает приходить.

Её это бесит. И она не из тех, кто может долго терпеть.

– Зачем ты это делаешь?! – рявкает она в одно утро, рывком распахивая дверь.

Он пожимает плечами:

– А ты?

– Что?!

– Ты знаешь, что это я, но всё равно каждый раз мне открываешь. Почему? – поясняет он, и она на миг теряет дар речи.

А потом со всей силы хлопает дверью. Звук похож на выстрел и Генри подпрыгивает, дожевывая тост.

– Мам? – зовет он неуверенно.

Эмма заставляет себя дышать ровно.

– Всё нормально. Доедай, а то в школу опоздаешь.

Ответа на заданный вопрос она всё равно не знает.

 

За окном падает первый снег, Генри радуется, как ребенку и положено. Бегает по квартире, прикидывая, куда бы поставить елку, потом начинает составлять список подарков. За себя и за маму – у них это уже традиция. Малец всё равно всегда знает, что ей нужно.

Уже перед сном Генри вдруг спрашивает:

– Мам, как думаешь, а он там не замерзнет?

Ей даже не нужно уточнять, кого он имеет в виду. Она просто передергивает плечами и подтыкает ему одеяло:

– Спи, завтра рано вставать. Поедем за подарками.

Сын счастливо улыбается и через пару мгновений уже сладко спит. Эмма ложится и сама, потушив в квартире свет. Её взгляд падает на балконную дверь, но она просто переворачивается на другой бок и приказывает себе уснуть.

Околеет и ладно. Его проблемы, в конце концов.

Они с Генри уезжают ни свет, ни заря, чтобы успеть к открытию ярмарки до того, как там соберется такая толпа, в которой будет не протолкнуться. В это утро она впервые уезжает до звонка в дверь, даже не столкнувшись с ним по пути к машине. В голову закрадывается ехидная мысль:

«Околел таки».

А в животе почему-то тугой узел.

 

На ярмарке куча народу, невзирая на ранний час, и им с Генри приходится изрядно попотеть, чтобы накупить подарков. Багажник уже с трудом закрывается, а Генри тянет её дальше, восторженно озираясь по сторонам. Она улыбается, глядя, как он сосредоточенно выбирает очередной подарок, но стоит чуть в сторонке, чтобы ему не мешать.

Отовсюду слышатся детские голоса, смех, восторженные крики – малышня снует под ногами, размахивая игрушками, гирляндами, сверкая улыбками. Взгляд невольно цепляется за ребенка, прижимающего к груди игрушечный самолет едва ли не с него ростом. Малыша подхватывает на руки высокий мужчина, чмокает в макушку, смеется вместе с ним. Рядом стоит женщина в белой шубе, ласково гладит ребенка по спине, что-то говорит мягким голосом…

Эмма отворачивается от счастливой семьи и натыкается на взгляд «знакомого». Он стоит в толпе, смотрит на неё, и ей почему-то вдруг становится так противно, так гадко, что она зовет Генри, хватает за руку и начинает продираться сквозь живую массу людей прочь.

Уже дома она извиняется перед сыном и обещает в отместку купить большущую елку. Он радостно бросается украшать дом, а она едет исполнять обещание.

Елку она покупает настолько огромную, что из-за неё не закрывается багажник. А у самого дома встает иной вопрос, и она в сердцах клянет все елки мира, соображая, как ей дотащить такую махину на их этаж.

– Помочь? – спрашивают за спиной, и она еле сдерживает раздражение:

– Сама дотащу.

– Узнаю Свонн, – хмыкает он и Эмма оборачивается, чтобы высказать всё, что думает насчет последнего замечания.

Но он ловко вытаскивает елку из машины и уже несет в дом. Она открывает ему дверь подъезда, но в саму квартиру не пускает.

– Ставь на пороге, – это звучит, как приказ, но он подчиняется.

– Если леди настаивает, – отвешивает полупоклон, и в этом движении нет ничего наигранного, шутовского или топорного. Только привычные, будто с детства привитые движения.

– Спасибо, – она, наконец, заставляет себя это сказать.

Он улыбается и пожимает плечами. А потом уходит, не дожидаясь, пока она хлопнет дверью.

А елка и впрямь оказывает жутко тяжелой. Но Генри радуется, и за одно это можно пожертвовать несколькими мышцами.

 

Эмма и сама не понимает, в какой момент раздражение сменяется спокойствием. А утренние визиты уже не вызывают глухой ярости. Они по-прежнему не разговаривают, она по-прежнему хлопает перед ним дверью, а он по-прежнему приходит и уходит, и уже даже ничего не говорит. Только на краткий миг задерживает взгляд на её лице, улыбается и ждет следующего утра.

Среди соседей он становится местной достопримечательностью, но с ним никто не общается. На него смотрят, как на диковинку, о нем шепчутся («О, глядите, опять этот чудик!»), на него украдкой тыкают пальцем, но никто не отправляет его в полицию и не спрашивает, что он тут, такой весь из себя средневековый, делает.

«Вы что, не видите, что парень – псих?» – вертится у Эммы на языке.

«Ты что, не видишь, что у него такие же глаза, как у тебя?» – шепчет ей внутренний голос.

– Они у нас разного цвета, – бурчит она самой себе.

Она знает, что дело не в цвете.

 

В Рождественскую ночь они с Генри гуляют по городу, лепят снеговика вместе с другими семьями на площади перед громадной елкой, а потом кидаются друг в друга снежками, и под утро бегут домой, раскрасневшиеся на морозе и счастливые. Генри уминает на кухне пятое по счету мороженное, и ложится спать, а Эмма пьет вино, чтобы согреться и сморит на мерцающую разноцветными огоньками елку в гостиной.

Ей кажется, что чего-то не хватает, но сил на раздумья уже нет и она отключается, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

На следующее утро у Генри болит горло и поднимается температура. Она ругает саму себя за мороженое и снежки за шиворот, и идет в аптеку. Температура спадает только под вечер, сын засыпает, а ей не сидится на месте. Она выходит на улицу, подставляет лицо падающим с неба снежинкам и прикрывает глаза, заставляя себя дышать ровно.

Она стоит так пару минут, а потом садится на скамейку. Та уже занята, но Эмма не обращает на него никакого внимания. Смотрит на свои руки, сложенные на коленях и всё ещё пытается выровнять дыхание.

– У тебя руки дрожат, – говорит он внезапно. – Замерзла?

Она делает судорожный вздох и вместо привычного молчания или колкостей признается:

– Генри заболел.

А потом её словно прорывает:

– Он с младенчества почти не болел, а тут поел мороженого и всё. Температура еле спала, я купила какие-то лекарства, должны помочь, но я не знаю, вдруг только хуже станет, а я просто не знаю, что буду делать, что же я…

Она бормочет какую-то несуразицу, ей стыдно и досадно одновременно, но он не перебивает её, просто сидит рядом и слушает. А потом, когда она резко замолкает, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, вдруг говорит:

– Всё будет хорошо.

Эмма молчит, а он повторяет ещё раз:

– Всё будет хорошо.

Впервые с того дня, как он впервые появился в её жизни и открыл рот, чтобы выдать поток какой-то сущей бессмыслицы, она верит ему.

Снег всё падает и падает, почти незаметно касаясь её белокурых волос и оседая серебристыми капельками в его жгуче-черной шевелюре.

Двое сидят на скамейке и молчат: женщина в домашнем костюме и дутой куртке, и мужчина в средневековой одежде пирата, при шпаге и с крюком вместо руки.

– Всё будет хорошо, – повторяет он уже в который раз и хлопает её здоровой рукой по колену.

Она не отдергивается, не сбрасывает его руку. Просто сглатывает и молчит. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на неё. Она поднимает глаза в ответ.

– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает внезапно, выдыхая облачко пара. 

В животе порхают бабочки. Она не знает, почему. Она не пытается обдумать это. Она верит в это простое «Всё будет хорошо», как ни во что в своей жизни ещё не верила.

Он поднимает глаза к небу и вдруг спрашивает:

– Я расскажу тебе сказку. Хочешь?

Эмма просто кивает и он улыбается.

– Слушай. В некотором царстве…


End file.
